Happily (n)Ever After
by Queen of Everything Epic
Summary: I do not own the Host, Stephanie Meyer does, sob sob, it's a fantastic book :) This is what happens after the Host. Will Wanda and Ian have the happy ending that they always dreamed of, or will something get in the way? Will they stay together until the end or will it be the end for O'Wanda? Rated T, just in case. This story is copyright of Queen of Everything Epic.
1. Chapter 1

Wanda

"I love you, my Ian."

"I love you too, my Wanderer," he whispered into my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine. He moved his lips to my neck planting a trail of kisses up to my jaw line. He brushed my lips with his leaving them burning and a bright red blush on my cheeks. His hand wandered down my back, pulling me closer into him, and I giggled making him pull away. He started laughing at me as I buried my head in his chest, whilst he kissed my hair.

"We really should be going, Jeb will come and find us soon," I started.

"Let him come. I don't care." He said, falling on the mattress and pulling me down with him. I laughed wildly and he soon joined in. He straddled me with his legs, pinning me down as I struggled to get up. He kissed me again but with more force this time. I had to eventually pull away for breath and when I did, my cheeks, I assumed, where tomato red.

Suddenly, a loud thumping outside our door, it took me a while to realise what it was, it was Melanie knocking (or should I say thumping) on the door.

"Come on, I guess you're right, we'd better get going. Before she breaks the door down." Ian sighed as he collapsed back onto the mattress. I jumped up and tried to pull him up with me, I used all of my strength but I have a feeling that he helped me, a lot. We got dressed and parted for work.

"Bye honey, see you soon. Stay safe and out of trouble. Love you" the love of my life told me. He kissed me, lingering, I didn't want to let him go, but I finally pulled away; gasping for breath.

"I know and I love you too. Goodbye Ian, see you soon."

I stalked off to the kitchen to find Trudy with the bread dough ready. I apologized for being late and started on the dough. I hate working in the kitchen, I'm not saying that I hate working here it's just that I want to pull my weight around more. It's not fair. I want to work with Ian in the fields.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I knew it, Trudy was letting me go and I rushed off to find Ian finishing off in the fields. When he saw me, he dropped his pickaxe and rushed over to lift me up and twirl me round whilst I squealed with laughter.

I pulled Ian back towards the kitchen, when he let me go, and went to stand in line. Ian pulled me back and stood in my place instead, he then put a restraining hand around my waist and pushed me the other way.

"No let me," I pushed.

"No. You go find us a counter and wait there." He insisted, while I frowned at him. He just chuckled.

I ran off to do as he said and found Jamie already sitting down and saving us a space. I was just about to sit down when Melanie and Jared sat down were I was going. I grunted at them. I guessed that the humans were really getting at me. Ian popped up behind me while I was staring Melanie down and took the remaining seat; I got to sit on his lap. The others got me to tell some more of my stories; today it was more about the Dolphins. Everyone liked the Dolphin planet stories best.

I am seriously running out of things to say and I am very glad that Burns has lately been helping me out and giving me more material.

Burns, Nate and the rest of their group have been staying out with us at the moment and it's really nice having the extra company and someone else to talk to.

When I had finally finished eating and convinced Ian to finish my meal, he dragged me off to our room. When we got to the door of our cave, Ian pulled me into his arms before pulling aside the door. He dropped me onto the mattress and went to close the door.

"I missed you to-"I started to whisper before he silenced me with his lips. His warm, soft lips crushed down on mine sending a shiver down my back. We lay together for ages before we pulled away and were both panting for breath. He started planting kisses down my neck, and then he started unbuttoning my shirt. I froze.

"Um... I'm sorry baby, if you're not ready. Yet, then..." He murmured starting to blush and for once I was the one making him blush. I gripped him tighter, crushing us closer together. I kissed him again but he pulled away.

"Baby, you don't have to. Don't feel as if I'm... uh." He struggled for words so I found them for him.

"Being pushed? Forced? Ian I know you're not making me do this, but I... I want to do this," Seeing the unconvinced look on his face, I repeated it. "I do Ian, I really do want to." To prove my point I started enthusiastically kissing him, full on the lips and blindly searching for the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head, only breaking the kiss for a second. He flung it across the room, hitting the wall and then moved onto mine again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian

She whispered something unintelligible into my ear and I silenced her with my lips. I crushed my lips onto hers and she shivered. We lay together for ages until she pulled away, panting for breath. All I could think was I love you, I want you. I started kissing her neck and then moved onto her shirt buttons, never breaking apart. She froze.

"Um... I'm sorry baby, if you're not ready. Yet, then..." I murmured starting to blush and for once she was the one making me blush. She gripped me tighter, using all of her strength. She kissed me again, but this time I was the one to pull away.

"Baby, you don't have to. Don't feel as if I'm... uh." I struggled, how do I put this, I thought.

"Being pushed? Forced? Ian I know you're not making me do this, but I... I want to do this," Seeing the unconvinced look on my face and in my eyes, she started again. "I do Ian, I really do want to." She pressed her lips to mine, and moved them in rhythm with mine. I felt her hands search for the hem of my shirt, and she pulled it over my head, pulling apart for only a second. I grabbed it and flung it towards the wall, where it hit it and fell to the floor with a thump. I started on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda

I woke up finding myself lying across Ian's bare chest, I smiled as he drew patterns on my back, and obviously he knew I was awake.

"Morning gorgeous, sleep well?" he teased.

"What do you think?" I asked as a flaming blush spread across my face. He kissed my cheeks, making them blush harder and my grin spread wider.

"Good?" He questioned, but when he saw the hurt in my eyes, he tried again. "Brilliant? Fantastic? The best night of your night?"

"All of the above," I smiled. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me, laughing into my mouth.

"Well it was certainly on my list of top ten nights I spent with you." He said staring deep into my eyes. When I looked confused, he explained. "Night two: when you woke up in your new body. Night three: last night. Night four: when I first kissed you. Night five: when I found out that I loved you and that you felt the same. Night six." I interrupted him here.

"Hang on, you forgot night one." I stated.

"Of course. Night one: when you said you'd marry me." He said. It took a while for it all to sink in.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him but I stopped as I saw him pulling something out of his pocket.

Ian took a deep breath and asked; "Wanda, will you marry me?" I could feel the mask of shock plastered on my face. All I could do was nod as I couldn't trust my voice not to break, however the tears still rolled down my cheek. Ian kissed them away. He opened the small box (that I had almost forgotten about) and revealed a small ring with a tiny diamond in the centre surrounded by sapphires. I let out a small gasp as he slid it onto my finger. I burst into a new set of tears but Ian pulled me up off of the mattress and we got dressed. He kept kissing my ring every once and a while. Ian picked me up while I squealed with laughter, and he took me down towards the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi, how was last night? Huh? Did you two...?" Melanie teased as we met her and the others in the kitchen.

"Fantastic," I answered for me, grinning but I just blushed and kept my hand hidden. "We have some good news that we want to share with you." He announced smiling down at me still in his arms. "See if you can round up the others and call a meeting to order." He carried me off towards the game room and sat on the floor with me on his lap.

"You don't mind if this goes public do you?" Ian asked me.

"No, not at all." I replied. "But can you answer one question for me?" I carried on when he nodded. "Where did you get the ring?"

"It was my grandmothers, she gave it to me just before she died knowing that I would use it someday soon."

"Thank you Ian," I said and closed my eyes trying to picture it. When I finally opened my eyes the room was almost full. Ian picked me up and brought me to the front of the room where every pair of eyes was on us.

"Well, we have some good news to tell you all, Ian?" I asked and he gave me a reproaching smile.

"Yes, as Wanda said we have some good- no fantastic- news to share with you." He took a deep breath and grinned so widely that his eyes crinkled in the corners. "We're engaged." It was all so sudden, a million emotions at once: Joy, surprise, happiness, shock, disgust (that was from Sharon and Maggie who still seem to despise me).

Melanie ran up to me and tugged me from Ian's arms, pulling me into a bone crushing hug with a huge grin spread across her face. "I knew it would happen soon." She announced. I was soon greeted by what seemed like hundreds of congratulations, hugs, kisses and smiles.

Jeb came up to the front and announced that we all play a game to celebrate after congratulating us and giving us the day off of work. Kyle and I were picked as captains.

"Ian," I started.

"Jared"

"Melaine"

"Jeb"

"Jamie"

"Doc"

"Lacey"

"Sharon"

"Lily"

"Aaron"

"Brandt"

"Candy"

"Trudy"

"Paige"

"Sunny"

"Heidi"

"Andy"

"Travis"

"Carol"

"Ruth Ann"

It was great to feel alive again, the wind blowing through my hair and stretching my legs, even if not for long until I got breathless. Even though I have not admitted it to anyone, not even Ian, I do miss being in Mel's body, but only for the speed and strength. Our team won however, I have a feeling that they let us win.

After the game, Jeb dismissed us.


	6. Chapter 6

After the game, Jeb dismissed us.

"Come on everyone, that's enough. Back to work." Jeb announced as everyone moaned. "I'm breathless."

Ian and I stayed behind watching everyone depart for work before we left ourselves. We watched Melanie and Jared walk out arm in arm, laughing and inspirable. After them, we were the last ones in the room and we finally walked back to our room hand in hand.

"I still can't believe that we're engaged," I smiled. "I love you baby." I said, stopping in the middle of the hallway and reaching up on my tiptoes to kiss him. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall, putting me down when I let out a small gasp. I ignored the small throbbing in my back and started kissing him again, but with more force this time and he slowly gave into my wishes. He carried on walking to our room, still carrying me.

When we had got down the hall and pulled aside the red door to our own little cave and set me down on our small little mattress. He pulled the door back into place and came and lay down next to me. "I love you honey."He said and kissed all of my fingers, starting with my engagement ring.

"Me too, Fiancé," that word sent shivers down my spine, he noticed and I grinned.

"I can't believe that I will be spending the rest of my life with you sweetheart, my one and only, my soul mate." He said, grinning at the pun. Ian pulled me closer into his chest and I lay there listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Soon, I heard the footsteps come and stop outside our door, after a couple of minutes; they uncertainly knocked on the door. "Come in," I called and Melanie, with Jared and Jamie, slowly pulled aside the door and walked in. Mel came and sat on the edge of the mattress where Ian and I were still curled up, and the guys sat on the floor.

"So, have you guys set a date yet?" Mel questioned us.

"Um... well we've not really thought about it." He said giving me a slight squeeze.

"Ok then, what plans _have_ you made? Outfits, decorations? Bridesmaids, Maid of honour?" Mel asked, looking at me -with a pleading look in her eyes- at the last part, but I just smiled and nodded. She let out a high pitched squealing noise and the others looked at her questioningly.

Melanie pulled me from Ian's arms and dragged me towards her room, while Ian yelled and cursed at her. I gave him a reproaching smile and gave in to Melanie's wishes.

We must have been there ages because soon the guys came looking for us with humour in their eyes.

"What have you done to her Melanie Howe, she looks exhausted?" Jared asked her, chuckling under his breath.

"Well, as my wedding is over," She complained. "I get to plan Wanda's wedding, all of it." Mel suddenly gasped, and I stared at her blankly. "We must go on a raid soon. We have so much to get and oh yes, the dress. But of course you lot can't help us with that." She muttered to herself and the guys.

"So, when shall we go?" I asked eager to leave the caves, even if only to be subjected to Melanie's wedding plans. "Who shall we take? Jared, Jamie?" They nodded. I sighed Jamie reluctantly because I knew that he was a part of this and so he had a right to go. Of course I knew that Ian and Melanie were coming, and as Melanie would go, then so would Jared.

"Kyle and Sunny (of course). And how about Lily you will need some more girl's advice for the dress, and I think she needs to get away from here for a while?" Jamie stated, making me jump as he had been so quiet.

"Come on, let's go find the others and see if they won't mind going tomorrow, if that's ok with you two?" Jared asked. Ian and I just nodded; I guessed that he was desperate to leave the caves too. The others departed and we wandered round the caves for a while, not really sure what to do with ourselves. We were both lost in thought, I was occupied with thoughts about the Wedding: soon I would be Wanda O'Shea; I could hardly contain the excitement. He really would be mine forever, and I his.

I found myself walking towards the almost empty kitchen, I grabbed two rolls from the cupboard and handed one to Ian. I ripped into it with my teeth.

"We really need to get better food tomorrow as well," I stated to Ian.

"Definitely," he agreed, grimacing as he took a bite then put it down. He took the roll from my hands and put it on the counter. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me back towards our cave for the third time today. I must have fallen asleep before getting back to our cave, because the last think I remembered was that I yawned and my eyes started to close.

"It's been a long day," Ian agreed. He pulled me closer into his chest and I soon fell asleep listening to the sound of his breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

Ian

"It's been a long day," I agreed. I pulled Wanda closer to my chest, never wanting to let her go. She soon fell asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful and as I carried her back to our cave and lay her on the mattress, I tried not to wake her. She smiled, she must have been dreaming.

She muttered my name, and I wondered what she was dreaming about. I thought she had woken up when suddenly she rolled over. I lay there for a while just staring at her beautiful, sleeping figure, just like Sleeping Beauty, I thought. No, prettier, sexier, kinder than Sleeping Beauty. Soon she would be mine forever and I would never have to let her go, she would be Wanda O'Shea.

I just lay there for ages, restless, worrying about the Wedding and thinking, just thinking about Wanda and our future together. I thought about our wedding, our little honeymoon and our first child. Would she want a child with me? I asked myself; of course she would, why else would she be marrying me?

I watched Wanda as she slept, her chest going up and down and the smile playing on her full lips. Her hair was fanned out around her head, she looked so gorgeous that I had to resist waking her up, just so I could see her smile and hear her laugh, it sounded like ringing bells. Whenever I heard her laugh, I lost my train of thought, it was just so mesmerising and it sounded like the wings of a million fairies fluttering. The last thing I saw as I dropped off to sleep was my Fiancés face.

**As soon as I have written the next chapter, I will post it, probably on the weekends as I have schoolwork. Please keep reading, it will get better and I just want to say that I don't own the Host, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please read and review, I would love it if you guys could post some more story ideas for me. **

**Thank you from the**

**Queen of Everything Epic**


	8. Chapter 8

Wanda

When I woke, Ian was so close to my face that it startled me. I felt his breath on my face and he also had his eyes open, it felt like he was staring into my soul. I moaned as I realised that we had to go out on a raid, it didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. He sensed my distress, and curled his arms tighter around me and gave me a squeeze.

"I know, I don't really want to leave now," I sighed.

"Then don't, let's stay here. We don't have to have a fancy wedding, no we don't even have to have a wedding if you don't want to. As long as your mine and I'm yours, then I'm content." I just stared at him with my eyebrows raised. "No, you're right, Mel will kill me, and you for agreeing with me." He stood up, and lifted me off of the mattress and into his arms. I rolled out and searched through the piles of clothes on the floor while he pulled on some pyjamas. I threw Ian some jeans and a t-shirt and picked up something clean out for myself because I was going into the stores today. I grabbed Ian's wrist and pulled him off towards the wash rooms and when we got there, we were alone. Good.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Ian asked the darkness. "No? Good!" He grinned and picked me up and carried me in. I undressed and walked into the shallow end of the pool and Ian soon came and joined me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up to my neck, into the water with him. I giggled and started blushing.

"I love you Ian."

"I love you too, my Wanderer."

"Hello, is anyone there?" I heard someone call out, Mel and Jared. I giggled and blushed guiltily which made Ian chuckle.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute, guys!"Ian called out. And I swear that I could just see his smirk, even in the utter darkness. I grabbed my clothes and shoved them on before grabbing my shoes and running out and Ian followed behind me. I stalked past the giggling faces of Melanie and her husband. Mel wiggled her eyebrows at me and I flushed a tomato red colour. We ran off to our room and I dug out our duffle bag that we use for raids, and started stuffing it with any clothes that I could find. When I was done, Ian tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and started kissing my neck from behind me. I giggle and blushed again; I hated doing that because it made him chuckle and then I started giggling again. He found this hilarious.

Soon; Mel, Jared, Jamie, Lily, Kyle and Sunny all came to our door, all ready with their bags. I looked up and let out a piercing scream. All of their eyes were silver and shining...

**What do you think? Dun-dun-dun or what? Please leave your comments, thanks.**

**Queen of Everything Epic**


	9. Chapter 9

Soon; Mel, Jared, Jamie, Lily, Kyle and Sunny all came to our door, all ready with their bags. I looked up and let out a piercing scream. All of their eyes were silver and shining. I cowered into Ian's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Relax Wanda, its fine. There not real, see, there contacts," Melanie informed me, pulling pieces of glass from her eyes, they all did. Everyone had hurt and worried looks on their faces, they must have felt terrible. I looked up at Ian and he looked like he wanted to cry. "I'm so sorry Wanda, but we had to see if they were real. We got Sunny to get us some contacts on the last raid and we drew silver lines around them."

"Sorry Wanda, I'm so sorry," Ian murmured. "But now I can come in the stores with you." I was still upset but I nodded, a small smile pulling at my lips. Ian lifted me up and carried me towards the cave exit. I was still in shock, so Ian carried me most of the way towards the small cave were we kept the truck. I got in the back with Ian, while Mel and Jared climbed in the front. Kyle drove the van, with Sunny, Lily and Jamie all piled in the back. Jared started the engine and set off towards the main road. Kyle waited a while before following us, just to be on the safe side.

We hit a few of the small towns, getting the plastic flowers, instant cameras and some cd's with a portable stereo. Ian was able to come in all of the stores with me (because of the contacts) and so was everyone else, which made them feel a bit better but it did put their nerves on edge. I think that Ian felt a lot better, coming with me and making sure that I was safe. Typical Ian.

We didn't get much, but we were all tired so we hit the hotel. I went to book four rooms and of course Ian had to come with me. Ian and I had our own room, Mel and Jared and also Sunny and Kyle had their own room too, but Lily had to share with Jamie; I hope he didn't snore too much.

"Hello, my name is Spins Strong Webs and this is my partner Orbits the Sun. We would like to book four rooms please, our friends are waiting in the car. Thank you." I said as she handed me our room keys. Ian waved goodbye and pulled me off towards the others. Everyone was still uncomfortable with staying in an alien hotel, but reluctantly followed us and departed for bed.

When we got into our room, I went to unpack and find something (if anything) to wear for bed.

"I'm going for a shower Ian," I announced.

"Okay, but only if I can come in with you," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. I blushed but nodded. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, I stepped in and let the hot water run over me, soothing my muscles and warming me up. Ian sat on the edge of the bath, just watching me and that made me blush. He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and he had me shrieking with laughter because he was so cold. He kissed my neck and then started to wash my hair, massaging my head and cleaning my blonde curls. I giggled and rinsed the bubbles from us. I turned the shower off and dragged Ian out. He wrapped me a fluffy, white towel around my body and I dressed in my shorts and tank top ready for bed.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear as I plopped down on the large, king-size bed. He was already lying down, with his head propped up by his elbow, and he was watching me. He only wore his boxers and was covered in a thin duvet. Ian cuddled me in his arms and kissed my hair. "I love you," he repeated. I replied with a passionate kiss and rolled him over, lying on top of him. He grunted and pulled me over, gently lying on me. I disagreed so I did it once more until we were piled on the floor, a jumble of arms and legs, shrieking with laughter. He picked me up in his arms, like I was the weight of a feather and dropped me on the bed while I screamed. I covered my mouth because I was shocked of the sound I had made; Ian pulled my hand away and kissed me on the lips but I interrupted it with a yawn.

"Sleep my Wanda, and know that I love you, no matter what," Ian whispered in my ear. He started singing me to sleep:

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah!" _He sung, but before he was halfway through I was asleep and dreaming about us; our wedding, our little honeymoon and our first child. Would he want a child with me? Of course, he wouldn't be marrying me otherwise, would he? I could just picture our little baby: plump round face, blonde curls and ice blue eyes. Our baby with its little dimples and chubby hands and feet. It would be so beautiful.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Please R&R.**

**Queen of Everything Epic**


	10. Chapter 10

Ian

I woke up, staring down at her beautiful sleeping figure. Her hair was in knots and like a halo around her face and her arms and legs were sprawled across the bed. I stroked my hand across her perfect cheek, it had no marks or spots, but it still wasn't the body that attracted me. I loved her, the little thing in the back of her head. SHE was the beautiful one. I pushed a fly-away hair from in her eyes and patted it back in place. She smiled in her sleep and let out a small giggle which made me smile. She was my own personal angel, and I was in love with this person from heaven. I know that this sounds crazy, but I am grateful for the apocalypse because if not, my life would have been a mess, but this was my own cloud 9. Me and my wife-to-be in a hotel room alone, soon she would be mine. Forever.

She stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open, revealing the silver glow in them, the smile that broke across her lips lit up the room and I could have sworn that my heart stopped when I looked into her face.

"Good morning gorgeous." I whispered and she groaned, smiling wider and closing her eyes again. She let out a whimper and frowned. It broke my heart to see her upset. "What's wrong darling?" I asked "Ah, yes. Dress shopping, well good luck today."

"You too, baby. I love you, you know. You don't need to worry about me running off with Burns." As soon as I saw them, I was going to punch the guys, but it did give me a little peace. "Yeah, I talked to Jared and Kyle." I sighed and she giggled at me, obviously finding me hilarious. I rolled my eyes at her but she didn't see because she was stretching, her arms high above her head. She suddenly jumped off of the bed, pulling me up with her.

"I love you too, come on, now let's get dressed before Mel comes and personally drags you away from me." I was in for a very long day; a day away from Wanda.

I threw on a pair of jeans and my cleanest t-shirt. I threw her some three-quarter lengths and a pink shirt; she put them on and pulled on her battered tennis shoes. I pulled her close into my chest and kissed the top of her hair before pulling away and bending down to collect our suitcase from under the king-size bed. I pulled it out and handed it to Wanda who had a pile of clothes in her arms. She threw the dirty laundry in the bag and sat on it while I zipped it up. I slung the duffle bag over my shoulder and we made our way over to Mel and Jared's room.

We lightly knocked on the door and someone shouted "Come in" at us, so I pushed on the door and it opened, revealing the girls huddled in one corner and the guys in the other. I walked over to Jared and Wanda went to sit on Mel's lap, who was sitting on the floor.

"Hi Ian, today we're going a bit further and everyone's going in the stores today. We're looking for the tuxes, food and the rings. The girls are getting the dresses. Once we're done today, we can go home." I was pleased by this idea, I think everyone was. I walked over to Wanda and pulled her up and into my chest. I held my hand out for the room key from Mel and she, Lily and Sunny slid them into my hand. I took ours from Wanda and pulled a small box from my pocket, pulling off the lid and taking out some contacts. I slid them in, grabbed Wanda's hand and pulled her off towards the front door.

"See you all by the van in 5 minutes." I called out and slipped out of the door. Running down towards the lobby and pulling Wanda with me. We slowed down and walked towards the front desk.

"Thank you very much Sally." Wanda said as we handed the lady behind the desk, Sally, the keys.

"You're very welcome Spins Strong Webs. I hope that you and your friends had a very enjoyable stay."

"We did. Thank you, but we really must be going. Goodbye Sally." I said, waving at the clueless lady and putting my arm around my love, we walked off towards the car park. "Hi guys." I climbed in and pulled Wanda in next to me. She curled into my chest and I kissed her hair and breathed in her sweet, floral smell and savored our last moments together today. She closed her eyes and stretched up towards me; she pushed her lips to mine and put her hands against my chest. We didn't break away until Jared parked the car and someone (Kyle) cleared their throat. I sighed when she pulled away and got out of the car to stand over by the girls.

"Bye sweetie, see you later." She said to me, with a pained look on her face. "Oh and don't forget to get me some cheetos." She piped up and I grinned, she loved cheetos. Such a strange girl.

Everyone had slipped in their contacts (I still had mine in) and Mel, Wanda, Lily and Sunny skipped off to the dress store. We watched them leave and we left for the suit shop. We went in and were met by a kind man at the door.

"Hello, my name is Moon Walker. What are you looking for today?" He asked.

"Hello. I am Flyer of Earth and my friend Orbits the Sun is getting married. We need some suits for my friends and I." Jared announced and my eyes widened. Wow he was good. Moon Walker motioned to a rack of black and blue suits and we all followed him, picking out our favourites. I liked a simple black suit with a long, black tie. Jared and the rest of the guys picked out black suits with small bow ties. I thanked Moon Walker and he wrapped them in garment bags, handing them to us and we took them out of the store. We carried our outfits towards the van and hunted down another shop. We found a store called The Buttercup Bakery; they sold cakes and the food. The food was delicious and we were certain that this was the place we wanted. We chose a small wedding cake, some cupcakes and some found some ingredients to make loads of simple sandwiches. It wasn't much of a wedding meal, but it wasn't much of a wedding so, ah well.

I spent the whole day in a trance, trying on clothes without really noticing it, eating without tasting and talking without knowing what I was saying. The whole day I spent worrying about Wanda. It was a relief to finally see her face at the end of the day. She ran up to me and leaped into my waiting arms. I grabbed her and held her close to my chest. We all piled into the van and truck and Jared started the truck, and Wanda and I settled down for a long journey home.

**So, what do you think? Please keep reading and writing reviews! Thanks to all of you.**

**Queen of Everything Epic**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Wanda

Mel towed me off towards the bridal store, it was massive and had about a hundred unique dresses. We walked in the store and a kind soul came to help us.

"Hello, my name is Monica, I'm here to help you find your ideal dress. What are you looking for?"

"Hello Monica, I'm Spins Strong Webs, and I am getting married soon. I need a wedding dress, a dress for the maid of honour and two bridesmaids' dresses." I announced and gave Lily an encouraging smile because she was nervously looking round the store. "It's okay Lily. Relax" I said and Monica gave us a puzzled expression.

"Everything alright Miss?"

"Yes. Thank you Monica, Lily is just new to Earth. It's her first time in fact." Mel saved the day, and even stopped it by avoiding anything that could lead to unnecessary subjects. Mel grabbed about five dresses from one of the racks, handing them to me and ushering me off in the direction of the changing rooms. Just as I closed the curtain, I saw the girls picking out dresses for themselves. I smiled, at least I would only have to choose my dress. I tried on the dresses, but none of them fit or didn't hang right, so Mel handed me some more. I tried them on, but they were far too big.

"Mel!" I whined and she passed me the only one in the shop now that I hadn't tried on, through the curtain. I slid it on and did up the zipper, slowly turning to face the mirror. I looked stunning and a small gasp escaped my lips.

"Wanda?" I heard Sunny ask, she was the closest to me. I didn't reply, so they all filed into the cramped space. They all had the same reaction as me, a gasp. It was strapless and was floor length, trailing on the ground behind me. It was white and flared out at the bottom, whereas the top had a floral pattern and ruffles. All over the dress had pink roses, doted around like a rose garden in the snow. I looked beautiful.

"We are getting this dress." Mel exclaimed. I grinned and the other two nodded their heads violently. I slipped back into my shorts and pink top, draping the dress back on the hanger. We walked back out and went t search for shoes. I got some small pink heels and a tiny veil that covered up my blonde curls. Melanie was almost jumping for joy by the time we left for the parking lot. Lily and Sunny had bought matching baby pink, strapless dresses with pink pumps, and Mel bought a hot pink, floor length, strapless dress and some white heels.

We made our way back to the guys. I was grinning as I realised that now we would be heading home, and it had only been a week long raid, I was pleased about that, plus, soon I would be a married women. I leaped into Ian's arms and he pulled me into the truck, next to him. He handed me the bag of cheetos and I grabbed it from him, searching through the bags of food in the back. I grabbed a salsa dip, and started dunking my cheetos in it. Weirdly, it was delicious. Everyone stared at me, but no one said anything. I offered them one but Mel wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

"Eeewww, Wanda how can you eat that?" She screamed at me and I shrugged.

"Surprisingly, it tastes nice." I admitted, my face turning red, but everyone dropped the subject.

I was worn out, even though we only got four dresses, we worked hard. I nestled into Ian's chest and somewhere along the way, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that Ian was shaking me awake.

"Come on baby, wake up." Ian whispered in my ear. I giggled and my eyes groggily opened. I was staring into the prettiest eyes ever. I got up and out of the truck, everyone was there holding boxes of stuff, I wanted to take something but I knew now that there was no point. I would always lose. I sighed and started towards the caves, Ian caught up with me, he grabbed my hand, still holding the box and pulled me up against his side.

After a few hours, we had arrived back at the caves, it was still dark but everyone came to welcome us home, helping us unload the rest of the stuff. Ian put down the box and we headed for the kitchen.

"So, you two, when are we doing this?" Trudy asked and Ian shrugged. Jeb was standing in the corner.

"How about tomorrow then? Ian, Wanda? That okay with you?" Jeb asked us, I grinned and Ian's eyes lit up.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed and I nodded in agreement.

"Excellent! Well hurry along, you can't see what we're doing until tomorrow." Trudy shouted at us. "Oh and if you see anyone on the way to your room, tell them to get down here right now." I nodded, grabbed hold of Ian's hand and pulled him off towards our room. We met Mel, Jared, Jamie and Candy on the way back to our room.

"I missed you today baby." He said before I could get a word in. He crashed his lips down on mine, but pulled away too soon. "The soon-to-be Mrs O'Shea." I grinned and his lips pressed back to mine, but with more force.

Mel burst into the room, ruining the moment. "I'm sorry," She quietly muttered, blushing and embarrassed. I was still annoyed but was glad that she felt bad about it, I was angry. I gasped silently, what was wrong with me? "I'm sorry, but Wanda, you and Jared have to swap rooms tonight. It's tradition for Ian not to see you until the wedding." I followed Mel towards her room and went to sit on their mattress. I sighed but settled down for bed. "Get some beauty sleep Wanda; you're going to need it tomorrow." She whispered as I fell asleep.

**What do you think?**

**Queen of Everything Epic**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's the big wedding day people! Keep reading to find out about the happy couple (and yes, I am talking about O'Wanda).**

I woke up, looking around the room. Where was I? Where was Ian?

"Mel, Mel. Are you there?" I asked, slowly coming back to my senses. I was with Melanie and she would be pampering me all today, I wouldn't see Ian until the wedding. I reluctantly opened my eyes, I found Melanie standing up and staring down at me.

"Come on Wanda, its wedding day!" She squealed and pulled me off of the mattress. I sighed and followed Mel towards the wash room.

I pulled off my pyjamas and jumped into the water, Mel jumped in after me and handed me the soap. Melanie started to massage shampoo into my hair; I loved the strawberry smell of the foamy bubbles. When we were done, we trailed back to Mel's room-dozens of beauty products lay sprawled across the floor: hair, makeup and jewellery. I groaned but sat down, letting Melanie style me like a Barbie doll.

"How about this?" She asked me, styling my hair up above my head, holding up blushers and foundations by my cheeks and handing me loads of lipsticks.

"Mel, when did you get all of this?"

"The last raid." She said, matter-of-factly. "Anyway, come on." She gave me a sort of 'natural look' with a light pink hint to my cheeks. Mel squirted some perfume on me and slid a silver locket around my neck; it had a picture of Ian and I holding hands inside. Mel put some sapphire earrings on me while I gasped. "I know that blue is your favourite colour." Of course, Ian's eyes. I grinned as she continued with my makeover, painting my nails with a hot-pink colour.

Finally, when I was finished with my makeover, Mel got out the white garment bag. I gasped, again taking in the beauty of the dress as she undid the zip. She had a huge smile on her face as she held the hanger in front of my face. I beamed as Melanie slid the dress over my head, being careful not to mess up my hair or makeup. I put on my heels as she buttoned up the back of the dress and pulled me in front of a-slightly cracked-mirror. I looked like someone from a fairy tale in one of Mel's memories. Mel also looked stunning in her dress; she looked almost as good as me.

"You look beautiful Wanda." This made me smile. "Now, wait here, let me see if everything is ready before we leave." I sighed as Melanie walked from the room. I continued looking in the mirror, was it really me? I couldn't believe it, so just to make sure, I moved and I half expected the reflection to stay still. The person in the mirror moved with me-but I still couldn't believe that I looked so beautiful.

All too soon, Melanie came back and was smiling like a Cheshire cat. "It's time Wanda. Oh wait, put this on." She added, throwing me a white veil. I slid it into my hair, throwing it behind my head.

I took a deep breath but followed Mel down towards the game room. We waited outside because Ian was already inside, and Mel refused to let him see me yet. Lily, Jared, Jamie, Kyle and Sunny soon came and met us outside. Everyone inside stood up and the music started playing. Mel and Jared linked arms and started walking down the makeshift aisle. Kyle and Sunny went next, soon followed by Jamie and Lily. Jeb came up behind me, looking very handsome in his black tux. He made me jump, I was overrun by nerves.

"You ready kid?" He asked and looped his arm through mine. I was really glad that I asked Jeb to walk me down the aisle; he was like a father to me. I nodded and I heard the classic wedding march plying. I took a deep breath and started walking.

"Thank you Jeb." I whispered. We turned round the corner and I caught sight of everyone staring at me with pleased looks on their faces, even Shannon and Maggie turned up and they didn't look as sour as usual. Ian was at the end of the aisle, looking debonair in his black suit, he had a huge grin on his face and was staring right at me. A small blush crept up on my cheek and Jeb squeezed my arm. Ian was standing next to Kyle (the best man) and Doc (the minister). It was like I couldn't see anyone else; it was only Ian and I in the whole world. He looked amazing, I love him.

When we got to where Ian was standing, I was tearing up, everything was just so perfect. I could only now look at everything else: hundreds of candles lay dotted around the room, bunches of colourful flowers were everywhere and every so often, someone snapped a picture from one of the instant cameras. My wedding was perfect. Jeb took my hand and gave it to Ian, slowly ducking out and sitting down on a fold-up chair. My palm was sweaty and my pulse raced because of my nerves, Ian gave my hand a slight squeeze and a reassuring smile, which I returned. Doc smiled at us and started the ceremony.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Ian and Wanda in marriage. In the short time they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. And now, the vows."

It was Ian's turn. "Wanda, before the apocalypse, I never really gave it much thought as to how my life would turn out, and I certainly wouldn't have guessed this. But, now that I have found you, I can't imagine my life without you. I love you Wanda, you're the only girl for me." I grinned.

"I can't imagine what I would be like without you and I hope I will never have to find out. You are my heart, my soul and the breath inside my lungs. I am so glad I found you Ian O'Shea and I never want to let you go. I love you too Ian, you are the only one I love." I could see Ian's face light up as I said that.

"Who has the rings?" Doc asked and Jamie stepped forward, handing us a little silver pouch.

"I have them." Ian pulled open the strings and gave me one of the small, golden rings that were inside the tiny bag.

"Now for the rings. Do you Ian take Wanda to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Ian chanted and slid a ring on my third finger.

"Do you Wanda take Ian to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." I repeated, putting the gold band on his left hand.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ian grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest, crushing his lips down on mine. We stood like this until Mel cleared her throat and Ian pulled away. I sighed but I was panting for breath, my cheeks a flaming red colour.

"I love you Ian."

"I love you too Wanda, you are mine forever and I will never leave you." He whispered in my ear and I blushed but leaned up to kiss him.

We were bombarded with hugs and kisses. "You looked beautiful." and "Such a perfect couple." and "look at the photos, you two look wonderful together." Handfuls of pictures of Ian and I were thrust into my face; we did look a perfect couple. Ian never let go of my waist and ever so often, he leaned down to kiss me.

It was soon time to cut the cake! It was a large, vanilla cake with loads of butter cream icing. It was white with pink flowers dotted all over, kind of like my dress. It was three tiers high and the icing made the cake look like it had ruffles; it looked delicious. Ian laid his d over mine and we slowly sliced it together, and this time I didn't cringe away from the knife too much. I nibbled at my slice of cake while the others wolfed theirs down, and I was right, it was mouth-watering.

Jared started some music and everyone started chanting. "Dance dance dance!" I blushed but let Ian pull me towards the middle of the room. He spun me round and round until I felt dizzy, he almost carried me off towards the side.

"Having a good time?"

"The best." I had to shout over the noise, but there was no mistaking Ian's chuckle. We were interrupted by Kyle's _SHUT UP!_

"SPEECH!" Jamie shouted. "Ian?" He nodded and stood up, bringing me with him.

"I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone for being there to support us and for making all of this possible. I love you Wanda, you are now my wife, my everything, and as long as I can help it, I will never let you go." Ian said, looking down at me and giving me a slight peck on the cheek while everyone _aww_ed. "I can think of no one else I would rather spend the apocalypse with than you guys."Everyone chuckled and even I giggled.

"My turn." Melanie said standing up and looking at Ian and I. "Wanda, when we first met, we weren't the best of friends. I got to know you and came to love you, especially as you helped me find my family. You are my sister Wanda and I am really happy for you, but Ian O'Shea, if you hurt her, you will have all of us to answer to." I grinned at her. "Love you sis."

"Ian you are not just my best friend, you are like a brother to me and I am really happy for you mate. Wanda, like Mel said, thank you for bringing her back to me, for that I can never repay you. I hope you two have a long and happy marriage, but Wanda, if you ever get fed up with him, we'll be right here for you." Jared announced and everyone was laughing.

"ME!" Jamie screamed, taking centre stage in the middle of the room. "You two are perfect for each other. Wanda you are my sister and Ian you are a great mate, and whatever happens with you guys, I will stand behind you every step of the way."

"Wanda, you are the daughter I never had and I couldn't be more pleased for the both of you. Ian, you look after her. Good luck." Jeb announced then went to sit back down.

"I'm really happy for you Wanda." Sunny whispered, scurrying to sit back down.

"Thank you Sunny." Ian smiled.

"Wanda, Ian, I am so happy for you. I would like to make a toast to the happy couple, congrats guys." Doc announced.

"Congrats." Everyone chanted (even Shannon!). I blushed a deep red colour and Ian gave shoulders a squeeze.

"Thanks guys but I think that my new wife," Ian grinned when he said this. "Needs some rest. I know for sure that I do. Thanks everyone, it was great!"

"Yeah, thank you everyone. It was lovely. Everything was. Thank you all so much, I loved every second." Ian grabbed my hand and we turned round, ready to leave, but someone let out a squeal and I whipped back round.

"WAIT!" Mel shouted. "Thank you as well, it was amazing. But before you go, take these." She thrust about three bags of wrapped stuff into our arms.

"What's this?"

"Just a little something from everyone. Now go, enjoy life as a married couple." And with that, she pushed us off towards out room.

I pushed aside the door, throwing the stuff in the corner of our room and lying down on the bed. "Come here gorgeous." I sighed, pulling Ian down on the bed beside me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs O'Shea." I giggled and leaned up for a kiss. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind his back, I squealed and we soon fell off onto the floor...

**So, what do you guys think? Trust me; soon there will be a little more action...**

**Queen of Everything Epic**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up and stretched my arms above my head, remembering everything that had happened yesterday: I was now a married woman and I would never have to leave Ian again. I twirled my thin, gold ring round and round my finger, thinking how much I was pleased to be called Ian's wife. We knew it was silly because Ian and I would always be together forever, but he had wanted to make it official. I can't blame him; it was one of the best times of my life. I grinned and started to giggle, thinking about everything and everyone. Ian stirred and his eyes fluttered open so he was staring me in the eye. I giggled again and a grin broke out on his face.

"Good morning Ian."

"Morning Mrs." He chuckled and kissed me full on the lips. "Do you think that Jeb will let us have today off? I mean, cause you know..."

"Hopefully." I started to smile, but in no time at all it was replaced with a frown. "Oh no! We forgot to open everyone presents."

"Dun-dun-duuuun. Aw well, we can open them with everyone later. They will understand." He beamed and my cheeks became red. He still saw the frown that I had tried to cover up. "Okay, five minutes that I get you all to myself, no distractions. And then we will get up. Deal?"

"Deal." He trailed kisses up and down my neck while I squealed with laughter.

Five minutes later (more or less) we got up; I shrugged on a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I held my arm out in front of my body, admiring my left hand. It looked beautiful with a ring on, it symbolised our love. My hand suddenly felt very heavy, like I was holding the weight of our whole future on my finger. Ian grabbed my wrists, pulling me closer into his body and bringing my hands up to his lips. He kissed all of my fingers, leaving my ring finger to last. He kissed that with more force, but he soon moved away and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you Mrs O'Shea and no one can ever change that." I loved hearing those words _Mrs O'Shea_, it made me grin as he pressed his lips to mine.

Soon, I resurfaced and we were both panting for breath. "I love you too Ian." I grabbed his hand and burst through the door and down the halls. Suddenly my legs were pulled out from underneath me. I screamed but Ian caught me before I could hit the floor so that he was cradling me in his arms. He clamped a hand on my mouth, cutting off my blood-curling scream. "Ssshh Wanda, its fine. I'm so sorry." My whole body was trembling and Ian looked really worried, but I was shaking because a fit of giggles were threatening to escape my mouth. I bit down on my lip, trying to hold in the sniggers but they soon found a way out.

"I'm fine Ian. You just shocked me." I said between giggles. He squeezed me closer to his body and he looked relieved. He lent down and kissed me with a smile on his face but his eyes were serious.

"I would never let anything happen to you Wanda. Ever. I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Ian. I know you wouldn't. You couldn't."He nodded solemnly. I closed my eyes as he carried me off towards the kitchen.

As we turned round the corner, a million voices at once shouted out, but one rang out louder than everyone else's. Mel's. "Hi guys. How are you? What did you think of yesterday? Wanda?!" I started gasping for air, I was to crowded. I could feel someone's face to close to mine, and it wasn't Ian's.

"She's fine! Give her some space people!" Ian barked. He took me off towards a table and set me down in one of the chairs. He took the one next to me. He took a deep breath, calming down a little bit. "Thanks for everything guys. Yesterday was...great."

"Yeah, it was incredible." I said, grinning at Ian. I blushed slightly and Mel winked at me. "Um..." I turned my head away and buried it deep into Ian's chest. He rubbed small circles in my back and pressed his face into my curls. I unfolded myself from him and got up to take my place in line. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me back into him and sat me back down next to Candy and Lily. Candy still seemed to have a problem with me but she did seem to be getting better.

I sighed at Ian but didn't resist: what was the point? He took my place, getting two trays sky high with food. Ian plopped a tray n front of me and threw an orange bag on top of it, I gasped: it was cheetos.

"Yum!" I still had an odd craving for cheetos. I grinned and ripped open the packaging, stuffing a handful of them in my mouth. They were delicious. Jeb walked in the room, looking pleased.

"Hi Ian, Wanda. I hoped I'd catch you here, I have some good news. I'll let you guys have today off." I grinned and Ian started shovelling down his bacon and toast. I nibbled at my scrambled eggs, I was too happy to eat anything. A whole day with Ian! I grinned to myself and that only made him eat quicker. I giggled to myself and pushed my tray towards Ian.

"Eat." Ian ordered me. I sighed and pushed it towards him again. "Wanda..."

"No Ian, I'm not hungry. I just want to go to bed..." I said and a slight blush spread across my cheeks. Ian beamed and threw down his plate.

"Way to go Ian!" Brandt bellowed from the other side of the room and my cheeks blushed a darker shade of red, but I was giggling. Jared chuckled and Ian threw him a mock punch. Jamie and Sunny looked uncomfortable, and Trudy found us hilarious.

I grabbed our trays and threw them in the sink before taking Ian's hand and leading him out of the room.

"Good going bro!" Kyle bellowed at Ian from the other room, my cheeks blushed furiously.

"Wait here." Ian pecked me on the nose and ran off back into the kitchen. He was gone about two minutes and as soon as he came back, he swept me up in his arms and charged down the halls. I could hear Kyle swearing at us and a small high pitched voice calming him down.

"Calm down Kyle. Leave it." It was Sunny. I giggled and Ian stopped, putting me down and pulling me into him.

"I love you baby." He pushed me up against the cave wall, grabbing my face in his hands and kissing my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Shall we move this someplace else?" I nodded and tucked my face into his chest while he carried me back to our room.

We plopped down on our mattress; I circled his waist with my legs while he kissed my neck. His hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair and his kissing was eager.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm really sorry guys that it's taken this long to update but I've been really busy with school stuff, but here it is. Enjoy...**

It had been a few months since the wedding and I loved married life: feeling a ring on my left hand and everyone congratulating us all the time. Nate and his group couldn't make it down for the wedding so they had come down a couple of weeks afterwards.

Ian stirred in his sleep and woke up, his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." I said and leaned up for a kiss, Ian's breath smelt like toothpaste. The smell burned my nose, my stomach churned and my head went dizzy. What was wrong with me? I gasped and clambered off of the bed (thank God I was wearing pyjamas) and sped down the halls. I ran up to the rivers and lent over the side, emptying my stomach of everything that was in there. Someone came up behind me and grabbed my hair in their hands, holding my waist to stop me from falling over the edge. I spat in the water and turned round after wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. My head was clearing but I had a terrible taste in my mouth. Ian was standing in front of me with an anxious look on his face. He pulled me into his chest and pulled my face up to his so he could see me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded weakly. This wasn't the first time that I had ran to the washroom to throw up, it had been going on for a couple of weeks. We had thought it was getting better but it obviously wasn't. Doc can't work out what's wrong with me but he suspects that it's just the flu.

"Yeah. I think I'm finished."

"We have to get this sorted."

"Ian. I'm sure it will pass, it's probably just the flu."

"Okay then." He picked me up and carried me back to our room. I was exhausted.

I flopped down on the mattress and closed my eyes, I listened to his breathing: in and out, and I soon found sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found some piercing blue eyes staring down at me, I grinned.

"Are you okay? You're not going to throw up again, are you?"

"No Ian. I think I'm fine."

"I'm just concerned for you Wanda. I love you."

"I know Ian, and I am fine. Really." He nodded and collapsed back onto the bed. "Do you want to go get some lunch?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed a seat next to Jamie and Ian shoved a pile of food in front of me. I stuck a forkful of scrambled eggs in my mouth, but it didn't taste right. I searched through one of the newly installed cupboards and dug out a jar of chocolate sauce. I squirted it all over my eggs and bacon while everyone stared at me like I was crazy. I knew that it shouldn't taste nice, but it was _delicious. _

"What? It's delicious." I wolfed down the whole plate-quicker than I should have been able to.

"I'll be back in a minute Ian, don't worry."

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom."

"Okay." I pecked him on the cheek and started down the tunnel.

Halfway there, I heard footsteps behind me and I spun round. "Hello?"

"Wanda. It's only me." Melanie. "Come with me." She started off in the opposite direction; towards the hospital. I sighed and followed her.

We stopped outside the entrance. I took a deep breath and walked in. I had no idea what was happening with Mel, but she had made me nervous. What was going on?

"Hello Wanda, Mel. What's the problem?" Doc was sitting at his desk, when he saw us walk in, he put down his book.

"I think I know what's wrong with Wanda."

"Yeah, and what is that?" She leaned down and whispered something in his ear. "Hmm, possible. But I have no way to prove it."

"We could take her to the healers?" Mel suggested.

"Okay." Mel grabbed my hand and took me back to her cave because it was empty of everyone. I sat on the bed.

"What is it Mel? What's wrong with me?"

"Well, I'm not positive, but..." She whispered something in my ear and I gasped.

"Okay, we have to check."

"Yeah. I'll go get Jared and the rest of the guys."

"No, wait. Can you not tell anyone? Keep it between us?"

"How about Sunny and Lily as well? They can help out." I nodded because I didn't trust my voice not to break. Was it true. "Come on." She grabbed my hand and we stalked off to find the girls.

We found them alone in the empty game room.

"Perfect! We were hoping to find you guys here. We need some help." Mel explained our situation to them. They looked shocked and then big smiles broke across their faces.

"Congratulations Wanda." They shouted and I started crying but I was also smiling.

"We need to be sure, so would you guys come and check with us?"

"Sure Wanda." Lily said and Sunny nodded.

"But do you guys mind keeping it hush hush?" Mel asked, making a be-quiet motion with her fingers.

"Um, okay."

"Great! Let's go." We ran back off towards Melanie and Jared's room. We waited outside the makeshift door while Mel went inside and rummaged around.

"Got them!" She shouted and ran outside holding the truck keys in her hand. I grinned and we charged towards the entrance to the caves. We actually made it outside without running into anyone and we started off towards the truck.

I climbed in the front seat next to Mel (Lily and Sunny were in the back seats) and she started the engine, driving back to 'humanity'.

She stopped the car and scampered out; she came round and opened my door for me. I was so nervous that I was close to having a nervous breakdown. I took a deep breath and jumped from the truck.

"You okay Wanda?"

"Yeah. So who's coming in?" Sunny raised her hand and I nodded.

"Thanks Sunny."

"I'll stay here and look after the truck. Good luck Wanda." Lily announced, clambering into the front seat and slipping in her contacts. Mel pulled me in for a quick hug before jumping back in the truck and also wishing me luck.

"See you in a minute." I said to the girls in the truck, they nodded and behind the glass, I saw Mel putting in her shiny contact lenses.

Sunny grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Hello, Bending Wind. Doctor Thomas will see you now." The perky receptionist told me. I took a deep breath and we stood up, walking through the white halls and down towards the doctor's office.

I knocked on the door and a loud, croaky voice called out. "Come in." Sunny pushed on the door and I followed her in, I grabbed a chair in front of the desk.

"Bending Leaves, I am Doctor Thomas." He said. "We have looked at your test results and we think that you are correct. Please come back soon. That is all."

"Goodbye." Sunny said for me because I was speechless. Was it really true? I gasped and mindlessly walked back to the car park.

"So Wanda, how did it go?" I just nodded and climbed into the back of the truck, I didn't trust my voice no to crack again.

"It went fine. I think," Sunny talked for me. "Wanda? Are you okay?"

"Yes." I squeaked out.

"Mel, take us home now." Lily shouted because she saw the terrified look on my face. Sunny crawled over to come and sit next to me, patting my back and whispering to me. Tears streamed down my face so that soon, I thought that I was out of salt water, but no... I never stopped.

Somewhere along the way I fell asleep from exhaustion because I could feel Mel's arms carrying me protectively, even in my haziness. Then I fell back under and into deep dreams.

* * *

"Wanda. Wanda, wake up honey." Mel shook me awake because we were at the cave entrance.

"Huh?" I said and rolled from her arms. I got back onto my feet, and after the first few shaky steps, I was ready to go in and face everyone. Ian! I sighed and started running down the halls until I banged into something: No someone.

"Wanda! What the hell? I looked everywhere and no one had seen any of you guys what were you thinking? Where did you go?" Ian was shouting through the tears. Kyle, Jared, Jeb and everyone else were shouting at the others too, though I could tell they were only doing it out of worry. But was Ian? "Wanda, I thought you had left me again. What did you do?" He kneeled down at my feet and hugged my legs. Tears poured out of my eyes like Niagara falls.

"Ian. I'm so sorry. It was all my fault." Mel heard this and whistled to get everyone's attention. They all tried to wipe away the tears and looked up. She pulled away from Jared and pulled me to my feet.

"No Wanda. It was my fault." I shook my head but she just ignored me. I hadn't seen Doc come up behind me but he pushed us both back.

"It was my fault. I suggested it. Sorry everyone. Wanda, is it true?" He whispered the last part to me and I gave one quick nod of my head.

"Fine! I don't care who's fault it was, but what did you do? Where did you go and was it just you four?" Jeb barked. We all nodded and Lily explained the whole story-except the reason why we were there-with little commentaries from the rest of us. They stayed quit through our whole story:

"Well, Wanda went to Doc because Mel had an idea of why Wanda is ill and he knew what it was. Wanda and Mel came to find Sunny and I. We agreed to tag along with them for support so we snuck off to go check it out with a healer because she wanted to make sure before she told anyone else. Doc was correct. We are so sorry guys that we left without so much as an explanation or a note but, like I said, Wanda didn't want to tell anyone yet." She explained and everyone was still furious but they seemed to have calmed down a little bit. Ian was still sobbing at my feet, it obviously reminded him of when I snuck off last time without him knowing. Lily whispered something to me and Sunny nodded. "It'll be okay Wanda. You've got us here if it doesn't work out." She was talking about if Ian didn't want to have a child with me, and at least I've got friends who will help if he does change his mind. It was time to find out, so I knelt back down next to him.

I could barely look at Ian because his tears made me want to curl up and die. He looked like he was in so much pain. Tears silently slid down my face and sobs racked my body. He pulled me close to him and stroked my hair.

"W-why? Why did you do it?" He stuttered.

"I-I-Ian. I need to talk to you. Alone." I got to my feet and started sown the hall. Mel shouted good luck to me but I kept walking, he couldn't find out before I had chance to tell him myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jamie start running towards me, tears glistening in his eyes, but Jared and Kyle held him back while he struggled.

"Jared just trust her. She'll tell you all when she's ready." I heard Mel mutter to everyone and I couldn't resist a small smile.

I sat down on the small mattress and Ian curled up next to me, he was still sobbing so I hugged him until he was all dried up. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me with eagerness. I sucked in my breath them soon melted into the kiss. All too soon, I pushed away because I had to get this off my chest. "Ian. I have to tell you something..."

"You're not leaving me are you? Because if you are them it's going to be really awkward. Its Burns isn't it? We should never have had the wedding so you wouldn't have to be tied down to me. I knew you were having second thoughts. Just get it over with," he muttered and I had started crying again.

"No Ian! No, never! There is no one else, I love you Ian and I am so glad that we had the wedding. I love you. I love you. I love you. However, in fact you might want to end it with me. I could ruin it all and them you won't want me anymore." I was muttering now so I took a deep breath and started again. "Ian, it is only you, but I have some news that could be the end for us Ian. But please just let me know if you don't want to do this with me. I'll understand."

"Wanda. I will always want you and there is nothing that can make me stop loving you." I held up a hand to motion for him to stop talking.

"Let me finish. Please." I started crying and he tried to cuddle me, but I pushed him away because I knew that if he distracted me, I would never be able to do this. Here it goes: "Ian. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Ian

"Ian. I'm pregnant." I took in a deep breath. How could this be true? How? Did she want to have a baby with me? Did _I_ want to have a baby? Be a dad to someone, with little feet and hands and a mass of black curls with her piercing silver eyes. I could imagine it all perfectly and how beautiful it would be. I think that my conscious knew before I did that this was coming, I think that I could have known for a while but I just didn't want to fully acknowledge it at the time.

"Ian? Ian please say something, do you want it? I think that I should go..." Wanda was still crying and I realized that I hadn't said anything for a while. I thought that this was hard on me, but I couldn't even begin to imagine how she's feeling. A single tear slid down my cheek and looking at her now, I knew that she wanted this baby with me. And so did I; I wanted a child with Wanda, my wife and we would start a family and it would be perfect; surrounded with our friends and family. She tried to walk away but I grabbed he wrists and pulled her back down next to me.

"Yes!" I screamed.

"What?" She looked really puzzled.

"Yes Wanda! I'll have this baby with you." She looked confused, then anxious, then happy and finally ecstatic and I suddenly knew that she wanted this as much as I did. All of my angry and confused thoughts went out of the window as I picked Wanda up and spun her round and round in our small, cramped room. She squealed and I dropped us to the floor, resting her on my chest and kissed her with so much passion that by the time we were finished, her lips were swollen. "I love you Wanda."

"I love you too Ian." I put my hands on her stomach and she giggled at my cold touch. "And I love you, little baby O'Shea," She crooned and I watched in wonder as we developed into a family.

**So what do you guys think, fluffy or what? I'm thinking about probably putting in one or two more chapters and then an epilogue, but I'll see how it goes from here. I may not be able to update in a while as I'm working on some other fanfics that I haven't posted yet, but I'll try to do it as quick as I can.**

**Queen of Everything Epic**

**xxx**


	15. Authors Note

**Hi guys, how are you? I just wanted to say that the next chapter is the last one; the end for Happily (n)Ever After. I know, I just want to break down and cry too. I'm so sorry, but I had to wrap it up... Please keep reading my other stories that will (hopefully) soon be posted! Goodbye, farewell, bon-voyage, arovoir, sionara... well anyways, I still love you all; see ya.**

**Read, review and enjoy.**

**Queen of Everything Epic**

**xxx**


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning Ian." I sighed, leaning up to kiss him. Our lips moved in sync, like they were made for each other and his tongue traced my mouth. I smiled and pulled away, leaning on his chest; blissful. "We'd better get up."

"Okay." I climbed out of bed and pulled on some clean-ish clothes, Ian doing the same but staring at me. I blushed a deep scarlet colour and he grinned at me, tracing the side of my face with his fingers. I saw the small, gold ring on his finger and my smile suddenly widened because it reminded me of our little family. I hooked my arm in Ian's and skipped off next door to Mel and Jared's room.

They were sitting on the bed with a few babies sitting at their feet, playing around and laughing.

"Perla!" I screamed and ran over to my oldest child, pulling her into my arms and swinging her round while she squealed. Her long, raven black curls swung round her body and her silver-blue eyes glistened. I heard another familiar shriek and turned round to see Ian cradling the twins in his arms: Rowan and her brother Nathanial. I smiled and walked over to him. Rowan held her pudgy little arms out towards me, scrunching up her face because she couldn't reach. I leaned down and kissed all three of them on the noses, foreheads and then each cheek. Ian looked expectant, so I did the same to him, finishing with his mouth.

"Get a room people," Jared said, but he was smiling. Nowadays Mel and Jared were always smiling; ever since they found out that Mel was pregnant, they have done nothing but talk about it. In fact, everyone is much happier recently, I think that it was because of the children: they make life in the caves much more exciting.

At first, not everyone was completely thrilled about Ian and I having kids, but now even Shannon and Maggie love them.

Suddenly, there was a quick knock on the door and almost everyone bustled into the small room. "Morning guys." Ian announced and pushed us past towards the front door. "Sorry guys, but we're going to go: it's a bit crowded in here."

"Okay bro," Kyle boomed.

"Bye guys," Jamie said and shoved us out of the room. Ian pulled me off towards our cave and placed the children in their cribs. He pulled me onto the bed and laid down next to me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. He pulled away and we were both panting for breath.

He looked me straight in the eye, looking deadly serious. "I love you Wanda and I hope that we are together. Forever."

"Forever." I agreed.

**I'm really sorry guys, but this is the end: I hope we can still be friends, and I really want you to keep reading, but goodbye... :)**

**Love you guys,**

**Queen of Everything Epic**

**Goodbye xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Authors Note 2

**Hi Guys, **

**Sorry: (this has nothing to do with Happily (n)Ever After) I just wanted to let you know that I have started posting my new story: 'Picking The Forbidden Fruit'. It's a Host fanfic, but it's set in the modern days, with no apocolypse. I really hope that you'll give it a try and keep reading/reviewing. **

**Also, lots of you have been asking for a sequel to Happily (n)Ever After, so keep checking, I may eventually do that...**

**Okay, please keep loving me. Bye.**

**Queen of Everything Epic**

**:)**


End file.
